1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine, in particular an industrial truck, with a steering axle that has two axle tree bolster systems located laterally at some distance from each other. Each axle tree bolster system has an axle body with an axle shaft in the form of a piston or hollow piston, and an axle tree bolster located on the lower end of the axle shaft. The axle shaft is mounted so that it can rotate in a hydraulic cylinder and can be extended downwardly from the cylinder. At least one wheel is rotationally mounted on the axle tree bolster.
2. Technical Considerations
An industrial truck of the known art is disclosed in published patent specification DE 1 065 328. The two axle bodies, which are located in the hydraulic cylinders of the steering axle of the industrial truck and are connected to each other to equalize the wheel load, have, in addition to the function of serving as mountings for the wheels, the task of performing a piston function and therefore are complex, expensive, and time-consuming to manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to provide an industrial truck of the general type described above but that has a steering axle that is easier to manufacture.